


Kitty Talk

by SpringZephyr



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Mammon (Background)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringZephyr/pseuds/SpringZephyr
Summary: Making cat noises with your boyfriend is fun. (This is an OC/character fic featuring an OC that belongs to UnderdogHero, but feel free to insert your own OCs if you'd like.)xThat, for some reason, was the moment Satan truly lost his sanity. "Meow!""Mreow?"
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Kitty Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnderdogHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderdogHero/gifts).



> I stopped watching King of Fighters videos for this. You better enjoy it, lol.

"Try it?" Chi asked. "Hey, please? For me?"

He had a smile like a ray of sunshine, something that was rarely seen in the Devildom. Satan, however, could think of no more adequate comparison for Chi than the sun. He had his dark moments -- times there were more clouds than light in his personal sky -- but for the most part, he went out of his way to make Satan feel as though he was constantly surrounded by the heat of summer, like the warmth of the sun was constantly kissing his face.

"I will not…!"

Satan crossed his arms. It was a losing battle, and he knew it.

"I mean, think of what my brothers would say if they found out!"

"That it is  _ so _ unfair the super cute transfer student himself attached to you right away?" Chi asked, a hum in his voice.

The way he batted his eyelashes was, frankly, too absurd to be unintentional. He looked like he was trying to imitate one of those human world hummingbirds.

"Really?" Satan closed his eyes, or his heart would've started beating as fast as one of those human world hummingbirds. "Levi would lock himself in his room for a week before he said anything like that."

Not a good comparison, because Levi already locked himself inside his room, occasionally for stretches much longer than one week. For various reasons, although jealousy toward one of his brothers wouldn't have been a new one.

" _ Lucifer _ would join him before he said that," Satan amended.

"Perfect. That's two brothers out of the way already."

In spite of how annoyed he was supposed to be right now, Satan grinned. Chi's relentless optimism was another of those things that made him stand out. A refreshing breath of air in a place that was normally as well-ventilated as a sewer.

Sunshine and fresh air. That was what Chi was to him.

He wouldn't die without either of those things, but he certainly couldn't imagine going back to life without them now either.

"Chi, really."

"Darling, you're making it sound like I asked you to do something Asmo would do."

"Just now, you did sound a bit like Asmo."

Chi laughed. "I did pick up a few habits from Asmo. Nothing pervy, I promise."

"Should I be thrilled or dismayed about that?" Satan joked back.

That earned him an even louder laugh, with a bit of a squeal mixed in, from Chi. "I could ask him for some tips if you really wanted me to!"

"No," Satan replied, a smidge faster than usual. "No, that will be perfectly all right… I'll do the thing you asked me to do, and then we'll stop having this conversation."

Chi leaned back against the wall and watched, the corners of his mouth curling upwards. He had such a pretty mouth, too.

"Still waiting," Chi prompted, after a solid minute of nothing but staring.

"I-I need more time to prepare!" Satan sputtered in his defense. "This is really… I mean, honestly, what kind of demon…  _ M-meow _ ."

As soon as the sound passed his parted lips, Satan pressed a hand to them. The middle knuckle of his index finger curled just below his nose, doing nothing to hide the blush on his cheeks, and he would not embarrass himself even more by moving this hand or adding a second in a futile attempt to cover up further that which Chi had already seen.

Additionally, he could have made a very strong internal argument about how displaying this type of uncharacteristic behavior in front of Chi should have no longer embarrassed him.

Satan had no idea why. It just did.

And it wasn't like he shared Mammon's idiotic need for approval, that tendency to near prostrate himself over the faintest glimpse of affection. It was, to his understanding, even normal to display the shadow of one's ego around a lover.

Before Satan could dwell any further, Chi promptly forced his train of thought to a screeching halt with a single, wonderful, "meow".

He sounded so similar to an actual cat that Satan shuddered. Everything, from the sort of half growl that formed the "m", to the way Chi trailed off at the end, was adorable perfection to his ears. Like a curious little kitten. One who was trying to figure out how a light it had caught between its paws had escaped, perhaps.

"Did you know a domesticated cat can make over one hundred sounds?" Satan spoke suddenly.

Chi quirked an eyebrow at him. "Mrrow," he replied, a moment later. "Join me. Mew. Meow. Meow."

"It's fun," Chi prompted, as Satan continued to hesitate. "Mew-mew."

That, for some reason, was the moment Satan truly lost his sanity. "Meow!"

"Mreow?"

"Meow, meow!"

"Mew."

Up until now, Chi had been the one making most of the more realistic cat noises. It was time to fix that, Satan decided, "Mrreow. Meow, meow, me--"

"Uh…"

Both of their heads snapped toward the sound of Mammon's voice. "Lucifer wanted me to… I'll ask later," he decided, head retreating from the doorway. "Nevermind."

When he shut the door behind him, the heavy wood was the only sound left in the room. How was it possible, Satan worried, that Mammon, of all demons, had been able to sneak up on them.

And --

"Is it just me, or did he have his D.D.D. in his hand?" Chi asked flatly.

\-- if he found even one mention of this on Devilgram, or anyone else on the internet, Satan was going to kill the Avatar of Greed.


End file.
